A lost love
by Jesy Black
Summary: Jean no parece ser feliz con su reciente matrimonio, quiere mucho a su esposa, pero la vida marital lo agobia. Decide entonces irse unos días al departamento de su amigo Otabek en Montreal y durante su primer día conoce a un extravagante adolescente llamado Yuri, cuya primera relación es meramente sexual pero algo en el interior de Jean le dice que este chico es el correcto.


**Lost love.**

 **Aclaraciones:  
Antes que nada quiero decirles a todos que este fic es un Universo alterno, lean cuidadosamente los tags porque el fic puede tener situaciones que tal vez a ustedes no les agrade, sea: infidelidad, embarazo planeado, aborto espontaneo, mpreg, relación entre adulto y adolescente, sexo, divorcio, amor frustrados, angustia e ira, violencia, etc. Espero que sepan disculpar y que les guste el fic.**

 **Parejas: Principalmente pliroy, tiene menciones de JJBella y de otras parejas externas que no tiene nada que ver con la principal. El fic tiende a ser doloroso, pero por favor, no me maten, a mi me gustan los finales felices.**

 **I  
Inicio a la locura.**

Sus ojos miraban el espacio infinito mientras se llenaban de lágrimas, era un día frío, el más frío del año probablemente y su pálida piel combinaba perfectamente con el saco negro que traía puesto. Había decidido ir directamente a la azotea del hotel donde se estaba alojando para llevar a cabo su decisión, una decisión que empezó mucho tiempo atrás y que culminó un dieciocho de enero del año donde cumpliría 26 años.  
Depositó el arma fría en su sien y miró como las estrellas comenzaban a brillar cada vez más fuertes, pareciera que ese día las luces de los faros no brillaban lo suficiente o tal vez el cielo le estaba dándola la posibilidad de un último espectáculo antes que su vida terminara completamente. No quiso llorar más, al menos no esta vez, su celular aun descansaba en el cuarto y no paraba de sonar, lo podía sentir aunque no estuviera presente en ese momento, la desesperación de su familia, de sus amigos, de las personas que realmente lo querían pero sobre todo de él, el amor de su vida, la persona que le había costado muchísimo encontrar y que había comenzado como una noche de bebidas en un club nocturno en Montreal para terminar ahora en él, intentando quitarse la vida en el hotel más lujoso que pudo encontrar en la metrópolis Canadiense.

Apretó sus labios uno contra el otro, y con su dedo tiró hacia atrás el martillo, dispuesto a apretar el disparados, pero una voz, una suave voz se hizo presente, no sabía si en su cabeza o en su espíritu o probablemente esa persona estaba a metros de él y no se daba cuenta.

Todo había comenzado hace más de dos años atrás, en la boda celebrada en la ciudad de Toronto. Todos los amigos de Jean estaban invitados a celebrar el casamiento de la feliz pareja que llevaba al menos 7 años juntos y no podía concebirse por separado. Dado a su pasión por el patinaje sobre hielo, había conocido montones de atletas de las ligas menores de hockey, como también patinadores artísticos.

Jean-Jacques Leroy era el hijo de en medio de una pareja muy querida al norte de la ciudad de Toronto, caracterizados por su religiosidad y su espíritu familiar y afable. Nathalie era una mujer extremadamente amorosa, que le dio a sus hijos todo el afecto que podía, hija de una patinadora sobre ruedas y un ingeniero agrónomo, adoraba la danza, precisamente el ballet y el patinaje. Alain era más osco, pero no ajeno al amor familiar, siempre tenía una buena predisposición para dar consejos genuinos y amorosos a sus cinco hijos: Alexander, Mary, Jean-Jacques, Luca y Jeanne. Los dos mayores le llevaba años respectivamente a Jean, mientras que los dos menores tenía años menos que el aclamado hijo de en medio.

Mientras que los mayores eran más deportistas brutos, los menores al igual que Jean-Jacques habían elegido una carrera orientada al patinaje artístico y aunque Jean era competidor de las grandes ligas del hockey sobre hielo, su pasión era el patinaje artístico sobre hielo.

Allí, durante sus viajes por todo el continente, Jean-Jacques había conocido a quien sería su mejor amigo de la adolescencia: Otabek Altin, un joven de origen kazajo que residía en Montreal, donde realizaba los mejores mix de música en un local de baile al sur de la ciudad, Jean solía visitarlo durante el año y cuando estaban juntos se convertían en un par de niños, divirtiéndose con las cosas más estúpidas.

—Gracias a todos los que están aquí, me siento extremadamente emocionado que compartan este día tan especial conmigo, por favor, disfruten la fiesta —murmuró mientras alzó la copa y posteriormente la música dio inicio.

Dado que Otabek Altin era un increíble DJ, ofreció sus servicios sin costo para la boda, en forma de un pequeño regalo para la feliz pareja, lo que tanto Isabella como Jean agradecieron.

La fiesta fue preciosa, Jean la recordaba todo el tiempo, además, Isabella era una mujer hermosa y se veía más bella incluso con el vestido de boda, pero, para llegar al momento en que su vida se derrumbó, solamente tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos meses.

—Mañana tengo turno —comentó Isabella mientras preparaba un poco de café, Jean suspira, sabe a lo que se refiere su ahora mujer, y tira su cabellera hacia atrás.

—¿Tenemos que hacer esto de nuevo, Izzy? —preguntó mirándola, sabía que el tratamiento de fertilización era muy doloroso y bastante caro, pero la joven quería realizarlo, habían intentado tener hijos por la vía normal, pero fue extremadamente doloroso cada vez que se hacía el test de embarazo y resultaba negativo, tal así, que tuvieron que recurrir a un centro de tratamientos de fertilidad y hacerse varios estudios biológicos y de compatibilidad para engendrar un bebé.

—¿Acaso no quieres tener un hijo conmigo? —preguntó sensible la muchacha, Jean se levanta y abraza a la joven por detrás, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

—Claro que quiero, bebé, pero...esto es muy difícil para ti, te veo sufriendo todos los meses, haciéndote un montón de exámenes, todo para deprimirte por el negativo, como dijo tu psicólogo, una vez que te relajes y dejes de pensar en eso, vendrá solo.

—No puedo no pensar en eso —Isabella se separó del joven y le miró, disgustada, enojada, bastante quebrada—. Toda mi vida desee ser madre, Jean, no puedo creer que me digas eso.

—Sólo quiero que estés bien y dejes de exigirle a tu cuerpo algo que aun no llega...

—¡Tú no entiendes! —exclamó, Jean sintió que las cosas se estaban volviendo cada vez más pesadas, no era la primera vez que ambos discutían sobre el tema de embarazo—. Tal vez necesite estar sola un momento, ¿podrías irte? —preguntó la joven, Jean suspira y afirma con la cabeza.

Cada día era peor, Isabella le comentaba sobre un nuevo tratamiento y cuando Jean pensaba en que no era apropiado o que estaba exigiéndose, ella reventaba en ira, en ocasiones hasta le había arrojado algún elemento o se había quebrado, llorando compulsivamente mientras gritaba que él no la entendía, que ella quería ser madre.  
Si esto fuera algo de hace unos dos meses, estaría aun con esperanza y expectativa a que algo pase, pero Jean llevaba escuchando el mismo discurso hace un año aproximadamente. El sexo ya no era divertido, los fines reproductivos y hasta las diferentes formas y maniobras de hacerlo para poder engendrar eran cada vez más agotadoras. Cuando su mujer le decía que estaba ovulando, Jean simplemente suspiraba y ya se lanzaba a algo que había perdido satisfacción para él, ni siquiera podía comprender como podía pararse su pene cuando ni siquiera tenía ganas de mantener relaciones sexuales, se había convertido en un hombre de 80 años en menos de un año con su mujer e Isabella estaba cada día más y más loca con el tema del embarazo.

—Necesito paz —murmuró Jean y recordó que Otabek le había comentado que tenía un pequeño departamento en el sur de Montreal y que podía ir cuando quisiera a pasar sus vacaciones allí.

Ese fue uno de sus primeros errores, tomar sus cosas, colocarlas en la maleta e irse un tiempo, aunque Isabella no se quejó bajo ningún punto de vista, Jean siempre pensó que debía haber estado con su mujer en esos momentos, pero justamente, esos momentos eran los que le habían causado tanto estrés que había tenido una baja en su rendimiento como jugador de hockey.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? —preguntó Otabek tomando un poco de café con su compañero, Jean suspiró y asiente con la cabeza.

—Es lo más divertido que me pasó durante mi último año de casado.

—¿Tan malo es?

—A veces me pongo a pensar si cometí un error al casarme tan joven, no puedo con esto, estoy completamente estresado, ella quiere tener un bebé y no puede, se somete a montones de tratamientos que perjudican su salud —murmura—. Bueno, voy a estar un mes aquí, así que quiero salir un poco.

—Montreal es hermoso, podríamos ir esta noche a caminar, tengo una fiesta hoy en un club, así que podríamos tomar algo y disfrutar de la noche —dijo el joven kazajo asiente mientras habla y Jean se siente más tranquilo.

—Gracias Otabek, realmente necesitaba este tiempo para mí. Amo a Izzy, pero en ocasiones me siento asfixiado con esto.

—Debe ser difícil también para ella no poder tener lo que realmente quiere, por lo que la recuerdo, siempre quiso ser mamá, y saber que no puedes aunque lo intentes es desgarrador.

—Lo sé, ella hace todo para poder engendrar pero tal vez el problema no es ella, sino yo, tal vez yo no puedo tener hijos, Beka.

—No lo sé, Jean, no lo creo. —suspira y bebe lo último que le queda de café—. Bueno, ¿vamos a mi departamento? ¿No te molesta que sea pequeño?

—Para nada, Beka, con todos los problemas que tengo en mi matrimonio, solo estoy en la cama cuando ella ovula, porque le dijeron que si lo hacemos diariamente, seguro que no quedará embarazada, entonces es así mi vida —Otabek sonríe socarronamente, era poco visto una sonrisa en sus labios, pero esta vez tenía un motivo.

—Estas frígido.

—¡Oye! ¡Claro que no! Y te haces llamar mi amigo.

—Bueno, esta noche será para divertirte, espero que te guste la música que toco —Otabek toma su mochila y la coloca en su hombro derecho.

—Seguramente, por cierto ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Has tenido alguna aventura? Hace tiempo que no hablamos.

—A decir verdad no, es cierto que como dj tienes mucha gente detrás tuyo y hasta me han arrojado ropa interior al escenario, pero no busco sexo de una noche. Conocí a alguien durante un concierto, toca el piano y nos hemos visto un par de veces, pero no sé si prospere.

—Vamos amigo, si tú me ayudas con esto, yo te ayudaré con lo tuyo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

La música era monótona pero rítmica, Jean la llevaba escuchando hace media hora y parecía que nunca iba a acabar. Otabek se encontraba al lado de la consola, mientras la gente bailaban en el centro de la pista. Jean se encontraba en la barra, con la compañía de una botella de cerveza y el barman que limpiaba los vasos justo detrás suyo mientras ambos miraban el escenario donde el pelinegro se colocaba los auriculares anchos para comenzar la música fuerte. Jean había ido un poco discreto, con el cabello algo mojado, unos lentes oscuros cubriendo sus ojos y que impedían ver aun más en el boliche. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas negra y encima una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos jeans ajustados y zapatillas azules, su mirada paseaba por toda la gente loca del lugar, que no dejaba de bailar, algunos se veían bastante ebrios para la hora de la noche en la que se encontraban, otros, probablemente drogados, llevaban su vista desenfocada completamente y apenas se movían porque las personas a su alrededor lo hacían moverse, pero uno resaltaba de entre todos, era un muchacho joven, su figura era hermosa, el cabello tan largo que le llegaba hasta por debajo de los hombros y de vez en cuando cubría parcialmente uno de sus ojos con el movimiento. Vestido con una ropa muy característica en los chicos rebeldes muy jóvenes, una camiseta color vino con un tigre en el medio, rasgada tanto por debajo como por los agujeros de las mangas y cuello, haciéndole ver ligeramente el vientre con el piercing que llevaba en su ombligo; sus pantalones de jean estaban algo rasgados y eran sostenidos por un cinturón con tachas y una carabela de acero en el broche. El joven era precioso, su cuerpo, su rostro, su cabello, todo era perfecto en él y Jean lo sabía. Con su oreja derecha cubierta de aretes y su oreja izquierda con un piercing que cursaba su oreja movía su cabeza de un lado al otro intentando ser uno con la música, balanceando su bebida de un lado al otro.

No supo cuanto tiempo llevaba viéndolo, pero cuando despertó de su ensueño, el chico estaba comenzando a caminar directamente hacia él, con un contoneo de caderas muy especifico. Se sentó seductoramente en la silla justo al lado de Jean y cruzó las piernas mientras bebía ese liquido extraño que había en su vaso y que al menos llevaba dos o tres colores muy puntuales en él. No parecía una persona dulce a pesar de sus rasgos suaves, sino un chico agresivo, salvaje, que le gustaba golpear personas o apuñalar gente, algo no muy característico en jóvenes de esa estatura, que apenas llegaba al metro sesenta y cuatro.

—Tu mirada me cansa, deja de mirarme —murmuró de forma agresiva y bebió un poco de su vaso—. O al menos invítame a tomar algo ¿no?

—¿Hm? ¿Me hablas a mi? —preguntó Jean, auto señalándose.

—No hay nadie más aquí ¿verdad?

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—No podría entrar aquí sino fuera mayor de edad —murmuró enseñándole una credencial que sacó de su bolsillo.

—Esta es la credencial más falsa que he visto en mi vida —Cuando Jean era joven, también entraba con credencial falsa a los lugares de este tipo, por lo que sabía cuando una era falsa de solo verla, aunque al joven rubio no le pareció agradable.

—¡Oye! me costó veinte dólares —dijo el chico atrapándola en el aire—. De acuerdo, tengo dieciséis años.

—Entonces solo te invitaré un jugo de naranja y el dinero para que vuelvas a casa con tus padres —susurra mientras deja un poco de dinero en la mesa, el joven bufó molesto y pidió el jugo de naranja que Jean le iba a pagar, inmediatamente el barman le sirve.

—¿Eres de Montreal? Nunca te he visto.

—No, soy de Toronto, vine a pasar unas mini vacaciones aquí ¿y tú?

—Nací en Moscú, pero cuando mi madre consiguió un macho que se la ponga y que es canadiense, vinimos a vivir aquí.

—No hablas muy bien de tu madre ¿verdad? —murmuró arqueando la ceja.

—La quiero, pero preferiría estar con mi abuelito en Moscú —bufa y comienza a beber un poco de jugo—. Tu cara se me hace familiar.

—¿Mi cara?

—¿Eres deportista o algo así? No creo que un chico trabaje tanto sus músculos para venir a holgazanear aquí en Montreal —el adolescente tocó un poco de los biseps de Jean, el cual sonríe.

—Soy jugador de Hockey. Juego en Toronto Maple Leafs.

—Woo, eso es genial... —el adolescente comienza a ponerse más cómoda al lado de Jean—. Me llamo Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky.

—Mucho gusto Yuri, soy Jean-Jacques Leroy —murmuró dándole la mano, el contacto con la piel del adolescente había sido demasiado suave y seductora, sobre todo porque el movimiento del adolescente lo había sido.

—¿Y qué haces aquí en Montreal? ¿Hay un partido y no me enteré?

—No, aun no, pero en temporada alta si lo habrá y tendré que volver a Montreal, así que podrías ir a verme.

—Sería genial, pero aun soy adolescente y no poseo tanto dinero para comprar una entrada —murmuró, Jean suspira, pero inmediatamente sonríe.

—Pásame tu teléfono —Yuri busca el teléfono entre sus ropas y lo saca de sus caderas para entregárselo a Jean, el cual lo enciende e inmediatamente graba su número telefónico allí—. Cuando empiece la temporada mensajeame y te regalaré unas entradas para ti y tu familia.

—Wo, eres genial Jean... —Yuri se muerde uno de sus dedos y le mira intensamente, Jean nota esa mirada—. ¿Me acompañarías a mi casa? Es que estoy solo y ya es bastante tarde, no quiero ir en un taxi.

—¿Hm? Tienes razón, eres muy joven y estas muy desnudo para viajar solo —comentó de forma coqueta también—. Le mandaré un mensaje a mi amigo diciéndole que llegaré más tarde, aguarda —Jean toma su teléfono y comienza a teclear a Otabek.

Jean  
11:28 pm  
 _"Beka, me surgió un imprevisto, volveré más tarde a casa"_

—Vamos —susurró mientras pagaba su bebida al barman y salía junto al joven del local para pedir posteriormente un taxi. Como Otabek y él habían llegado en la moto del primero, probablemente no tendría problemas el kazajo en irse solo.

Durante el trayecto, ambos hablaban muy amenamente, aunque Yuri se notaba de tener un carácter fuerte, parecía líder de una bandita de ladronzuelos, pero cuando llegó a la casa, se dio cuenta que era mera fachada, Yuri parecía ser un buen estudiante, algo antisocial a veces y muy malhumorado. La relación tensa entre su madre y él era genuina, pues la mujer ni siquiera estaba en la casa y había dejado una nota diciéndole que había salchichas descongelándose en el fregadero para comer y que no volvería hasta la siguiente noche.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —murmuró Yuri sacando unas bebidas alcohólicas de la despensa de su madre.

—¿No eres muy joven para beber? —preguntó mientras observaba una foto de Yuri con su mamá y su abuelo, la mujer se veía muy joven, casi como su hermana—. Tu madre es joven.

—Se embarazo a mi edad, perdedora...parece que un estúpido puso su pene dentro de ella y no se cuidó, cosas que pasan, desde ahí carga conmigo ¿vodka o gin?

—Nada —Jean le quitó ambas botellas—. No tomarás nada de esto.

—Me gusta cuando los chicos son malos —murmuró mordiese los labios.

—¿Estás ebrio? —preguntó antes de acercarse y olfatear para notar que efectivamente antes que ambos charlaran, el chico ya había consumido bastante alcohol, pero no lo suficiente para caerse al suelo.

—Vamos Jean, hay que divertirse esta noche.

—No, yo debo irme... —antes que el canadiense se diera la vuelta, Yuri le había tomado del brazo y empujado al sillón para hacerlo caer sentado, él se coloca encima, sentándose en su regazo—. Yuri, estas ebrio.

—No estoy ebrio, fui a ese inmundo lugar para tener sexo con alguien, y te encontré a ti...eres guapo, grandote, con tatuajes, creo que mañana no me arrepentiré de esto.

—Si lo harás...no espera aagh —Jean no pudo contener el gemido cuando el adolescente meneó sus caderas contra las suyas, haciendo despertar algo que Jean quería dormido.

—Vamos, me has estado mirando toda la puta noche y ahora me dices que no quieres, ¿acaso eres un gallina?

—No soy un gallina Yuri —murmuró intentando alejarlo, pero Yuri era bastante fuerte—. No me voy a aprovechar de un adolescente ebrio que quiere que se la pongan, además, estoy casado —comentó, Yuri se detiene y efectivamente Jean tiene el tiempo de mostrarle el anillo en su mano. Los minutos fueron eternos, pero Yuri pudo decir algo:

—¿Y si estas casado donde está tu esposa? —preguntó y tenía razón, si Jean estaba tan enamorado y casado como para mostrar el anillo e impedir que un adolescente sexy que se estaba ofreciendo completamente sea rechazado, ¿por qué su esposa no estaba con él?

—Yo...yoooo...

—Te diré lo que ocurre —se acomodó mejor en el regazo, haciendo que Jean sintiera el roce nuevamente y se endureciera un poco más—. Seguramente tu esposa es un grano en el culo, y viniste aquí buscando despejarte. Te encontraste con un adolescente tomado que quiere sexo y aunque tú también te mueres de ganas de metérmela hasta las 4 de la mañana del día siguiente, aun tienes problemas para enfrentar la culpa que tendrás la mañana siguiente, pero Jean, solo será eso, sexo de una noche, no preguntas, no acoso, no nada...solo sexo y mañana puedes irte tranquilamente a tu casa con tu mujer y lo que sea que te esté esperando.

—...eres bueno.

—Te dije...ahora ¿vamos a follar o tendré que hacer otro discurso?

—Follar.

—Eso me gusta...

Jean culparía al escaso alcohol que había consumido para evitar la culpa, pero esa noche quería sacarse de la cabeza toda la mierda que tenía. Él no quería lastimar a Isabella y aunque lo estaba haciendo, no le quedaba otra. Yuri era hermoso, un chico completamente sexual, que quería que se la pusieran, pero no cualquier persona, Yuri quería que él fuera el que se la ponga de la forma más bestial que pudiera y ya mañana sería otro día, no importaba. Tenía veinticinco años recién cumplidos, era verano en Canadá, el calor estaba haciendo estragos en su cabeza y la pasión comenzaba a calentarlo.

Se quitaron la ropa, Jean pudo ver por primera vez lo que era ese cuerpito desnudo, tan blanco como la nieve, como se movía en la cama, mientras él le acariciaba y separaba sus piernas, como gemía pidiendo que lo partan en dos, pues el sexo al parecer había sido algo que nunca había disfrutado y necesitaba que alguien le enseñara lo que era la pasión de un momento de borrachera.  
Yuri pudo ver ese cuerpo bronceado, musculoso y lleno de tatuajes, la mayoría de su nación Canadá, pudo ver ese enorme pene que tan loco lo había traído cuando lo notó por primera vez mientras bailaba, los jean de Jean-Jacques eran demasiado apretados y se notaba su anatomía. No le importó el anillo de oro, ni tampoco el hecho de saber que una mujer estaba esperándolo en la casa, Yuri era un chico que vivía al límite y cuando le penetraron con fuerza, los gritos desesperados fueron cada vez más y más fuertes, dejándose apretar las caderas hasta dejar moretones y él, a su vez, arañando la fuerte espalda y mordiendo el cuello con lujuria.

No estaban tan ebrios para olvidar como había sido el sexo que habían tenido. Yuri quiso repasarlo una y otra vez, hasta caer dormidos en la enorme cama, que Jean suponía no era de Yuri sino de sus padres.

No sabía cuánto se arrepentiría cuando despertara, lo único que sabía era que una quemazón empezó desde su vientre hasta su pecho mientras descargaba su semen dentro del joven adolescente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había tenido delicioso sexo salvaje y había disfrutado la relación sexual más que nunca. Solo rogaba que los arañazos y los moretones se fueran antes de volver a casa con su esposa Isabella.

 **Continuará.**

 **:::::::::::::**

Bueno, espero que les guste, lamento mucho si quedó demasiado largo o corto, no sé, quería que las primeras cosas pasaran rápido. Como saben este fic es Pliroy, y estará centrado en esta pareja pero como les dije arriba, el JJBella es importante también aquí porque Jean se caso con Isabella.  
Si no les gusta las infidelidades lo lamento mucho :'( a veces estas cosas ocurren.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
